Survivors
by kimco
Summary: Grantaire helps Jean Valjean save Marius and in return Valjean helps Grantaire save Enjolras, meanwhile Gavroche manages to escape and leads Eponine and Jehan to safety. Combeferre survives when a bullet hits him and the soldiers assume he's dead. Rated T for Enjolras weird behaviour (E.g. suicidal thoughts) E and R friendship


**Summary: Grantaire helps Jean Valjean save Marius and in return Valjean helps Grantaire save Enjolras, meanwhile Gavroche manages to escape and leads Eponine and Jehan to safety. Combeferre survives when a bullet hits him and the soldiers assume he's dead. Rated T for Enjolras weird behaviour (E.g. sewersidel thoughts) not really any parings but there is a Enjolras and Grantaire friendship vibe.**

"Cannons!" Shouted the soldier, "Quick as you can!"

"On my word we fire." Enjolras said. All the Amis were standing upon the barricade. "Fire!" They all fired their guns killing some of the enemy. A bullet hits Feuilly in the head and he falls to the ground. Valjean took the body aside and the fight continued.

Gavroche stood behind Jehan who was firing at their opponents. "Gavroche get back!" Shouted Jehan as a cannon rammed into the barricade blowing a giant whole in the side of it. Courfeyrac was hit by the giant cannon and crushed. Jehan was then shot in the leg by one of the soldiers. Jehan fell to the ground in pain. Eponine ran to his side, "Jehan!" She cried.

"Eponine this way!" Gavroche yelled. Gavroche kicked the cover off a drain and jumped in. He pocked his head out and said, "Come on!"

"What about the other Amis?" Eponine shouted.

"'Ponine, we don't have time!" Eponine grabbed Jehans trembling body and pulled him towards the drain.

"Eponine, what's happening?" Jehan said weakly.

"We're getting out of here." Gavroche helped Jehan down the drain. Jehan struggled with his shot leg but he managed to get through. Eponine soon followed. Before she went down she wanted to tell the others of the escape root, just to give them a chance of survival. She spotted Valjean and whistled loudly getting his attention. She mouthed the words; _you can escape through this drain!_

Valjean looked at the battle and then back at Eponine and mouthed back; _thank you._

Eponine smiled sadly and left down the drain. Marius had just been shot in the stomach. He fell back and fainted. Valjean ran over to the boy and checked he was still breathing. Without being shot himself, he ran across the barricade carrying Marius over his shoulder. He put Marius through the drain and just as he was about to go down himself he heard someone cry, "Enjolras!" Valjean turned to were the scream had come from. Enjolras stood at the top of the barricade. He had been shot. He began to fall back and Grantaire ran forward and caught his body before it hit the ground. Enjolras was still breathing, but the he had been shot in the leg, shoulder and the left side of his abdomen. He was shacking like mad. "Enjolras…" Grantaire said.

Valjean sighed. He couldn't let these two die so young when he knew there was still hope. "Grantaire!" Valjean shouted. Grantaire turned to the voice, "Come down here!" Grantaire lifted Enjolras body and carried him to the drain. He helped Enjolras into the drain when he felt a powerful pain in his right shoulder. A guard had just shot him in his right shoulder. Grantaire hissed, but he wasn't going to cry. He wasn't a man of tears. He jumped into the drain before the guard had a chance to shoot him again.

Few people remained now. Combeferre shot a few more guards down dead before a bullet hit him in the leg. He fell to the ground. He then noticed a figure standing over him. He didn't dare move. The figure moved on. He must have thought Combeferre was dead. Combeferre was lying in a pool of blood. His hair was turning red, but if he moved, it'd cost him his life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaire still carried Enjolras even though his shoulder was killing him more than ever. "Sir, thank you for saving my life. For saving Enjolras life."

"Well, you're not safe yet my boy." Valjean saw two different tunnels in front of them. "Grantaire, this is where we say our goodbyes. It will be safer if we split up now." Grantaire nodded.

"Will our paths ever cross again monsieur?"

Valjean sighed, "We'll see… _au revoir_._ S'occuper de soi._"

"I will sir. _Au revoir."_

Valjean then disappeared down into the tunnel on the right. Grantaire carried Enjolras down the tunnel on the left, careful not to touch his wounds. Enjolras was beginning to wake up

"G-Grantaire…"

"Shush Enjolras, save your energy."

"…Why aren't I dead?" Grantaire didn't reply and Enjolras didn't have the energy to ask again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gavroche had been in this drain before. He knew exactly were to get out. Jehans arm was over Eponines shoulders as he hopped along with his shot leg. "This way fellas!" Gavroche said. Gavroche popped his head out of one of the drains. "This is it!" He said. He got out and waited for Jehan and Eponine. Eponine got out and realised where they were. They were in the square just outside Gavroches elephant. Eponine helped Jehan inside.

"Is everyone dead?" Jehan asked.

"Probably." Gavroche said.

"But I told someone of this escape root. The volunteer, I told him that they could use the tunnel."

"Let us pray to god that they used it." Jehan said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Combeferre heard the soldiers move out away from the barricade. Combeferre sat up slowly. He hissed as the pain from the wounds killed him inside. Combeferre looked around. He was surrounded by blood. The blood of his enemies and the blood of his friends. Combeferre leant against the broken barricade. Where was he supposed to go? What was he supposed to do now? He then spotted the open drain pipe. Could it mean that some of them escaped? Combeferre didn't know but he hoped and prayed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued

P.s. Enjolras is most likely going to go mad or something I really don't know.

Comments are loved as always!

Lilly :D


End file.
